Our Life Story
by CherryFlower05
Summary: You were meeting again for the first time in almost three years and you can't help but thing what a fool you were for letting her go in the first place
1. Meeting Again

You haven't seen her in almost three years. She was still a small thing and had that fragile aura hovering over her. She giggled when she finally realized that she was staring at you sitting down having your coffee.  
"Sakura." You said smoothly.  
She giggled again before removing her right glove and reached forward to shake your hand. You took it and felt her warmth electrocute your senses. "Sasuke-kun! It's been so long! You haven't changed one bit!" She sounded please but that obvious fact.  
You held her hand for a minute longer before releasing it. She seemed disappointed. It was only then you finally noticed the male behind her.  
"Oh Sasuke-kun this is Sai. He's my escort for the day." She said happily. She pulled the male to her side and linked their arms. "Isn't he charming?"  
"Hn." You reply. You carefully examined him. He was probably about your height but his hair was neater and he was twice as pale. He reached forward to shake your hand but you picked up your coffee using both your hands to drink it.  
"Sai's a talented artist." She continued, "I will be accompanying him to one of his art galleries tomorrow. You should come; we could all have a late lunch together."  
You finally stood up. She gasped finally seeing your full height as if it intimidated her. "Oh!" she exclaimed, "You have gotten so tall! I remember when I was the taller one."  
You snorted at that idea. She was never taller than you but always wore those ridiculous heels that she could have barely walked in.  
"Sakura." Sai said finally speaking, "I need to head over the gallery."  
Sakura suddenly laughed, "Sai you didn't call me ugly!" she exclaimed as you suddenly felt the urge to punch Sai.  
"Should I call you ugly?" Sai asked. Sakura laughed again, "Well if it's makes you more comfortable." She said, "I want you to be happy Sai."  
Sai watched the time. He had confused look on his face, "I am late." He said. You watched Sakura watch his watch and gasp, "You are! Well go!" she exclaimed unlinking their arms.  
"Your lunch…" Sai started.  
"Don't worry. Your work comes first. I have some money and I can pay for myself." Sakura said proudly. He didn't look convince.  
"Sakura sit down." You said cutting clean across the conversation. She looked surprised but did what she was told, "I am buying you lunch." You added. You then glared at Sai, "Aren't you late?" you snarled out. You would never forgive this man. He failed to take care of Sakura but above all he had her attention and made her divide it between the two of them. Sakura always gave you her full attention.  
"Yes." Sai said quickly, "Thank you. I will see you tomorrow ugly." Sakura laughed at his last statement, "Don't take too long at the gallery!" she exclaimed behind him. As he left you finally sat down and noticed that Sakura had your cup in her hands.  
"Black coffee." She said, "You taste hasn't change one bit Sasuke-kun. I am so happy. I hate when people change. It's scary." She paused and glanced at the window, "It also means it makes it easier to read them so I know exactly how they are feeling." She finished with a smile before picking up a menu.  
"Sakura." You called out. She looked up and blushed. "Yes Sasuke-kun?" she asked. "Never mind." You said and reached for you empty cup.  
'You know Sasuke-kun, Sai is really just a friend and helps ease the pain in my heart when I am missing someone very dear to me." She said from behind the menu. You looked at her as she peaked up blushing red. She placed the menu down and brushed your knuckles together, "And that person holds my heart in his hands." she whispered softly, "And I adore it when he's jealous."  
She then laughed before looking at the menu as if she just hadn't confessed her love. She was rambling something about what she should chose and you smirked. You suppose it was okay for now that she had this friend as long as she always came back to you.

**So sorry everyone. I goofed up and uploaded the wrong doc. for this story. This is the correct one. enjoy. Thank you for anyone who took the time to tell me about my mistake **


	2. A Date

You actually came to the art gallery mainly because everyone was talking about it. You stepped in the hotel's ball room that had been redecorated for the event. You were dressed smartly in a black suit with the jacket unbutton and a poorly tied indigo tie. You looked around for any signs of Sakura and – as usual- she found you instead.  
"Sasuke-kun you came! I am so happy!" she exclaimed. You didn't see Sai anywhere near her. Wasn't he supposed to be her escort.  
"You won't believe the day I had avoiding all of Okaa-san suitors." She continued. She urged you to walk with her and linked your arms together. "She thought I was actually considering marrying Sai! But when she realized that wasn't true, she opened our doors to other suitors and three of them have followed me here." she paused and took a deep breath in, "One is Uzumaki Naruto. The other is Rock Lee. The last is Inuzuka Kiba."  
You knew all three of them. Naruto you were closest to because you were somewhat 'best friends.' You didn't favor Rock Lee because when while you were kids he would often confess his affections openly to Sakura over and over again. Inuzuka Kiba was a surprise. Last you had heard he was hopelessly in love with a girl whose family would never approve of him. You were still wondering where was Sai.  
"I had to cancel everything with Sai because of that. I would hate to embarrass him because one making a rude unnecessary appearance." She continued as if she read your mind, "But I suppose it is for the better and I got Ino-chan- remember her- to take my place. She was all too happy to do it because Sai always called her 'beautiful.'"  
You listened carefully to everything she said although most people would think you weren't. She excitedly pointed out that Sai had finally made his appearance to thank everyone for attending his gallery. After the excitement died down, Sakura excused herself to go to the power room leaving your alone for a few minutes. When she came back, she was flustered and red face.  
"Oh dear now my night is ruin!" she exclaimed quickly, "Naruto just spotted me and is heading this way. Lee-san I just saw out of the corner of my eye and Kiba is just two feet ahead of us and I am sure he saw me!"  
You wanted to laugh at her frustration. You quickly took her wrist and urged her to calm down. "You're making a scene." You whispered. You looked at you with glassy eyes, "I am sorry." She whispered back.  
You pulled her close as the jazz music began to play before saying something completely out of your character, "Run away with me." You whispered in her ears. You saw the heat rise all the way to the tips of her ears.  
"Sasuke-kun!" she exclaimed. You push away from her leaving a small space between the two of you. "You want to stay here?" you asked as you spotted Naruto pushing his way towards the both of you. Sakura rushed into your chest surprising you, "Take me away from here. Take me away from this nightmare." She whispered.  
"Hn." You began to escort her out of the gallery, just managing to get your coats before arranging for your car to be brought to the front of the hotel. As you got ready to pull away from the curb, Sakura touched your shoulder, "Thank you Sasuke-kun." She said, "I really don't know how I will survive without you."  
She didn't say anymore but those words warmed your heart because you felt the same way.


	3. Asking an important question

You didn't actually expect her to show up at your job. You had quickly mentioned to her that you were teaching temporally. She of course found the whole thing adorable and insisted that she would visit you one day but you didn't think it would be in the middle of your class.  
To her credit, she did look embarrassed. His students were entertained to say the least and you were just shocked. As soon as she realized what was going on, she quickly closed the door and left. When class was dismissed you found her outside the office waiting on you. You escorted her back to your class.  
You had been unofficially wooing her when she was avoiding her other suitors. You honestly deeply cared about Sakura and liked the idea of her being your wife. In fact you had been playing around with the idea since you met up again.  
She sat down on your table making sure not to spill your papers that you had to grade and looked around the empty class room.  
"Sensei am I in trouble?" Sakura suddenly asked. You almost threw down the papers you had just finish grading. "I remember hearing that when a teacher calls someone to the classroom privately it meant you were in trouble and was most likely going to get detention."  
You chuckled. "I should give you detention. You rudely interrupted my class." You replied. She faked a shocked expression. "Now sit down and be quiet." You finished.  
She pouted but slide off the desk and pulled forward one of the students' chair and sat down. A half an hour later after you managed to finish grading your papers, you looked up to see her asleep. You moved closer to her and removed a strand of hair that was covering her eye.  
Her left hand was easily in your view and the weight in your pocket suddenly felt heavier. You dug deep and pulled out a small box before opening. Inside was a stunning ring that glimmered as the light caught it. You removed it from the box and placed it on the forth finger of her left hand.  
"Marry me." You whispered.  
She stirred in her sleep and you moved behind her. Her eyes fluttered open. "Mmm Sasuke-kun did you say something?" she asked. She stared at the desk realizing you won't there. She flew up and realized her hand was feeling heavier. She gasped when she realized what was weighing down her hands.  
"A ring?!" she stuttered out.  
You touched her on her shoulders, "Marry me."  
She looked at you with glassy eyes. "Sasuke-kun you baka you're suppose to ask before you give the girl the ring!"  
You laughed, "Then it's that a no."  
She laughed and hugged you. "No it a yes. A thousand times yes or how many times you want me to say yes!"  
_'Perfect.'_

**Epppp I am so freaking happy. I did this story for a competition and it came first place! *HAPPY DANCE* **_  
_


	4. I'm Pregnant

_You suddenly found your odd little wife acting very strange. She had suddenly come down with the flu. She had just walked through the door looking slightly pale. She removed her shoes and pushed her feet into her slippers.  
"What did the doctor say?" you asked.  
She laughed awkwardly. "Oh it was nothing serious. In fact it was perfectly normal!" she exclaimed. She then looked as if she tasted something horrible and rushed up the stairs. You of course followed after her.  
"Sakura?" you asked as you saw her dashed into the bathroom. She was bent over the toilet and you realized she was vomiting. You walked over to the counter and poured out some mouthwash into a cup. You moved away from the skin and handed her the cup as she began to rinse her mouth.  
"That's normal?" you asked as you took the cup from her.  
She laughed again. "Yes it's perfectly normal for a pregnant woman to be sick!"  
You smirked. Pregnant woman! Of course that makes all the sense in the world!  
The cup cluttered as it fell to the floor.  
__Thud!_  
"OMG Sasuke-kun!"


	5. A new member

"Sakura stop glaring at your stomach." You told your wife. She was counting down her last days in her pregnancy and she couldn't wait until it was over.  
"But Sasuke-kun I can't take it anymore!" she squealed out. You sighed deeply. She really was too much of a handful.  
"Epppp bathroom! Bathroom! Bathroom!" Sakura screamed as she waddled to the newly installed bathroom. This was quickly followed back a scream. You bolted up from your seat and rushed to her side. She was crying on the floor surrounded by a wet substance.  
"My water broke Sasuke-kun!"  
Everything was a blur from them. You barely remembered reaching to the hospital where your wife was swearing up and down to the nurses who were insisting that she wasn't due until next week.  
"Do I look like I can tell this child when he/ she can come?!" Sakura screamed.  
Five hours later of swearing, screaming and a lot of pain, you were staring at her very tiny little baby boy.  
"What do you mean he's too small?" Sakura cried. She was holding your son close and kissing his head over and over, "He's fine!" she insisted.  
She started to cry and muttered words under her breath.  
"Please we need to take care of your son." One of the nurses said. She tried to take the child from Sakura who snapped at her. "He's fine!" she screamed.  
You walked over to the bed and touched your wife's shoulder. You kissed the top of her head, "Let him go. We can't help him right now." It hurt you to say that but you wanted your son to be healthy. You moved to take the child. By this time Sakura had used up all her energy fighting against everyone else so she let you have the child.  
"Please take care of him." You told the nurse as you handed over your son. From behind you Sakura had completely broken down in tears. You knew she was blaming herself. You walked back to her side and held her hand. All you could do was stay as you were right now until she calmed down.


	6. He came home

A week after the birth of your son; Sakura was discharged from the hospital and for two weeks she barely looked like herself. She didn't eat and barely sleep. For two weeks this continued until you got a call from the hospital saying you could finally come and collect your son. You quickly rushed to tell Sakura who was sleeping on the couch. She looked so peaceful that you didn't dare wake her.  
You quickly started to prepare the car. The new car seat was staring at you as you tucked in the blankets in it. You made sure the baby room was ready for your son again and lifted your wife from the couch. You placed her in her seat and buckled her in. You then walked over to your side and started the engine.  
Half way through the ride, Sakura woke up.  
"Where are we going?" she asked looking around.  
You smirked at her, "You're awake that's good." Sakura looked around. "Isn't this the route to the hospital?" she asked suddenly. She moved forward, "Are we going to the hospital?" she asked.  
You wanted to laugh at the fact that she caught on so quickly. "Is he okay?" she asked.  
"He's fine and he's finally home." You replied before hearing her cry again.  
"I am so happy." She cried out, "So happy."  
It didn't take long to reach the hospital. Both of you stepped out and the doctor was called the front desk when the situation was explained.  
About twenty minutes later, a nurse came with a bundle of blue. Sakura gasped next to you. She seemed paralyzed with shocked. The nursed handed her your son and she removed the blanket so she could see her son better. He was bigger and stared at her with sparkling jade orbs.  
"Oh I love you so much my darling." She whispered to the child. She then kissed his forehead over and over while you watched.  
"Ne Sasuke-kun don't you want to hold your son to?" she asked looking at you. She lifted your son for you to see and smiled. "You're an Otou-chan now."  
You took the child from her and much like his mother he had a fragile aura about him. He shifted in your arms trying to make himself comfortable as you stared at him. It suddenly hit you that life had suddenly opened a new door for you. You weren't the same person you were 28 years ago when you were born but now you were in the position your parents were in.  
"Isn't he charming?" Sakura asked smiling while wiping away her tears.  
"Ah." You replied.

**This chapter earned FIRST PLACE in SasuSaku-Literature competition. I personally want to thank the judges for thinking it deserved first place.**


End file.
